Cousin in the Avengers
by fireheart021102
Summary: Bella visits her cousin Bruce. Bella gets attacked by Icky Vicky. And Bruce is the only person with her blood type. After the transfusion he decides to go back early from his vacation from the Avengers so he can monitor her condition what's in store for Bella in New York?
1. Cousin Bruce

**This story does not mean I'm quitting on my others I would put a cheap ending on them and call it good. Also I don't own these people or there stories I'm just playing with them. So without further a do My Cousin is The Hulk.**

Edward had left me and I was broken. Suddenly the house phone shrilly rang. I jogged downstairs and went to answer it. I'd gotten better but still wasn't the same.

"Hello?" I answered. Ugh. My voice was terrible.

"Hey Bellsy." my cousin Bruce Banner replied

" What'cha need ohh cousin oh mine?" I'd instently brightened up.

" I wanted to ask if you wanted to come live with me for awhile. Charlie says your in a rough spot."

" Blabber mouth." I muttered Bruce laughed on the other end.

"So do you want to spend time with your old couz?" he asked

" Yes! It'll be nice to see the sun again."

"Ok I'll book a ticket and come pick you up soon Bellsy."

"See you soon Brucey" we both laughed and the line disconected. I was happy we hadn't heard from him in awhile. I raced upstairs and realised I'd felt better and the pain in my chest eased. Bruce was gonna fix what Edward had destroyed. I began packing my bags and could not wait to see Bruce. Vista Verde here I come.


	2. Attack at Midnight

*Bruce*

I was making the plane trip to forks were my cousin had apparently fallen into such a deep depression she was almost lifeless. But she had been getting better. Now using my vacation from the Avengers I was taking her to Vista Verde so she could heal. She had her heart broke by some one and was now broken. I got a text from Uncle Charlie that said

'Thanks. She is so much better now and she hasn't even seen you yet'

It made me feel good that she seemed to have recovered since our chat over the phone we landed and I walked towards the reception area and saw Bellsy waving at me her smile that could light up the world on her face I walked over to her and she threw her arms around my neck in a bear hug.

"Hey Bellsy! How's life?" I said as we broke apart.

"Better especially since I get to see my couz." I laughed and we got into her old chevy truck.

* * *

When we arived at their house she went strait to the kitchen. And began to pull a large pan out of the fridge and put it into the oven.

"Charlie's still at the station. And dinner should be done in 40 minutes. " she told me as she adjusted the heat. After words we talked for the rest of the hour. Until she went to the kitchen and pulled out lasgana from the oven.

"Smells good Bells." Charlie said as he walked in.

"Hey Uncle Charlie." I said as I got plates out.

"Hey Bruce." He said. After dinner I layed on the floor of Bella's room and tried to sleep.

* * *

2 weeks later...

I got home late from town when I heard Bella cry out in pain and a cruel voice say

" You have no Cullens to protect you and no wolves either. None of them loved you! No one does!" The voice cackled. Bella responded in a raw voice

" At least no one I love will get hurt because of me!" At that I ran into the living room and saw a red haired women standing over Bella who was brused and bleeding barely breathing.

"Move away from my cousin." I said confidentley. With the gamma radiation I was stronger than the average man.

"No...Bruce...Vampire." Was all she got out before her eyes rolled back.I faintly noticed my skin begin to turn green. The red head looked up and put 2 and 2 together

"This is not over she will never be safe!" And she ran out faster then humanly possible. I ran over to Bella and grabbed the phone calling 911. Siting a rabid dog attack. The ambulance was there in minutes loading her up and pulling out I sat in back and knew that was not a normal huma. Just as she's starting to heal I thought. I'd take her to New York where Tony and the others could protect had managed to stop the bleeding but she would need they rushed her into the emergency room I grabbed my phone and when the phone was picked up I said

" Tony, I need you to come to Vista Verde."


	3. The blood of a Hulk

*Bruce*

"What do you need Bruce?" Tony Stark asked

"My cousin she just got attacked by something and it wasn't human. I need you out here in Vista Verde." I told him

"Well, I do have time I'll swing by I'm about 40 minutes out." I sighed

"Thanks Tony." And he hung up. I sighed heavily. A nurse walked out with a grim face.

"She needs several transfusions and we don't have her blood type here. We don't have enough time to get some imported in soon enough." I froze

"What blood type is she?" I asked dreading her answer.

"O negative" I put my head in my hands.

"I need to call a friend real quick I'll have an answer for you can she last 10 minutes without it?" I asked praying she could.

"She has around half an hour without it."I nodded and dialed Tony's number.

* * *

*Tony*

As I was flying towards Vista Verde when JARVIS said

"Incoming call from ."

"Answer"

"Tony,what would a transfusion of my blood do to some one?"he asked throwing me for a loop

"I'm not quite sure it could cause a Hulk like effect or it could trigger a genetic mutation. MayI ask why?" I asked confused

"She needs a transfusion and they don't have the blood for it."He replied.

"If I were you I'd do it damn the consequences. She can come live with the Avengers if that's what it takes do what you have to Bruce. I'll be there in 10."

"I'm gonna do it but you gotta have her taken to Avengers Tower." With that he hung up.

* * *

*Bruce*

I walked in and looked to the Nurse and said.

"I have her blood type and I'll do the transfusion." I told the Nurse who led me to a room and began getting ready for my blood donation.4 pints later the nurse ran out of the room and I followed sticking a band-aid on the needle hole.

"Bruce!" I heard Tony call and the nurse did not falter in her sprint she continued running down the hall.

"How bad is it?"He asked.

"She had 30 minutes with out it when I called the second time." He sighed going to the waiting room and sitting down.I followed and sat as well.

"It's a waiting game now Bruce." Tony said and I closed my eyes drifting to sleep.

"Bruce." My eyes shot open and revealed a very hopeful Tony. The nurse smiled at me and said

"You can see her now." I got up and followed the nurse to my cousin's followed and grabbed her chart.

"How'd you get away with rabid dog?"He asked. I sighed.

"I honestly don't know."

"Well when she wakes up we will transfer her to New York."he said as he left the room to go arrange it. I sighed and looked at my truly battered cousin.

"Bellsy?" I asked seeing if she'd wake up she moved slightly and I grabbed her hand and looked at her.

"What did you get yourself into?" I sighed and she groaned.

"Brucey?"


	4. To tell or not to tell

***Bruce***

"Hey, how you feeling?" I asked her

"Groggy,and weird." She replied

"How do you feel about going to New York?There's some things I never told you." she sighed and the door opened and she flinched.I rubbed her hand and she calmed down.

"How's the little girl feeling?" Tony asked and she grimaced and said

"That if you ever call me little girl again you'll regret it." I laughed and said

"Where'd that temper come from? Especially towards Tony Stark?"She froze and I chuckled she just shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"So you coming to New York with me?"I asked She nodded with a small smile and Tony left to get the Jet.

 ***Bella***

Bruce fell asleep in the chair and I sighed. Tony came back in and tapped his shoulder and he woke up and Tony said

"Help me set her up for the ride to the Jet."he got up and began messing with the complicated wires and soon they began moving my bed out of the room with the help of 2 nurses out to the ambulances. Moving to the ambulance they transferred me from the bed to a gurney and put me inside.

*Time*Skip*

After the hour long drive to the airstrip I was moved into the back of the Avenger's Jet and onto a different bed yet again. With different machines this time. As soon as we took off I looked at Bruce and he said

"Have you ever heard of the Hulk?"he asked.I nodded I'd not completely avoided the outside world.

"Well let's say that I'm the hulk."My jaw dropped.I was related to a super hero?And the Hulk at that!Yes!I smiled and he seemed encouraged.

"I'm part of the Avengers and the reason we are going to New York is because you had to get a transfusion of my blood and we don't know what it will do to you if it does anything at all." I froze well I guess I should tell them everything.

"Well I have to tell you the truth to." After explaining the whole vampire thing and being hunted well let's say since the whole avengers team was listening tempers flared as Tony had been having a voice call conveinyently when I said this. Well at least I had people who cared about me even though they had never met me and they all happened to be super heros. Take that Cullen's!

 ***Alice***

It had been around 6 months since we'd left Bella and decided enough was enough and we were going back every one was miserable. I just had to figure out how to get Edward home.

Vision

Edward racing through the snow to Alaska coming home.

Vision End

He'd be here in 2 weeks hopefully Bella would stay the same for 2 more weeks.I mean she loves my brother who could change that?


	5. Movie Night

***Bella***

We'd arived hours ago and much to my suprise all of my injuries had healed. Right now I sat on an exam table and watched Tony and Bruce anaylis the blood sample they'd taken earlier and, all of my blood loss was now non exsistant. I watched as they pulled up an image of my dna strands. And Bruce said

"I think my blood may have caused a genetic mutation not unlike the ones naturally spawned in normal teenagers under extreme stress. My blood just activated it." Bruce mused.

"I think your right because there is no sign of residual gamma radiation in her system."Tony replied I yawned and leaned back on the table and Tony turned and said

"If we are boring you then you can go say hi to the rest of the team."I nodded and left the lab only to run into Pepper. We'd met breifly earlier. She laughed and said

"Boys boring you?"I nodded she smiled"The rest are in the kitchen that way"she pointed. I walked to the kitchen and said

"Hi." every one turned and replied Hi back I walked with out falling suprisingly to the fridge and grabbed a yogurt. I sat by the red headed girl and the rest looked down right shocked at my choice.

"My name is Isabella and yours is?" I looked at her she smiled and said

"Natasha also known as the Black Widow." I smiled and said

"That is why everyone acted like I was crazy."she laughed at that

"At least you have guts you okay with me calling you Izzy?" I nodded and looked at the others in excpectation the only one who actually realised why said

"My names Steve Rodgers aka Captain America." I smiled and the others took there cue.

"Thor Odinson"

"Clint Barton Hawkeye"I smiled and said

"Nice to meet you all. I have a good feeling I'm gonna be here awhile."

"Well mam its a pleasure to meet you aswell." Steve said.

"Do you want to be trained in self defense and fighting in general?" Nat asked. I nodded It would be nice to not need saving.

"Good we start tomorrow who wants to help me drag the science boys out of there lab for movie night and pizza." I got up with her and Pepper walked in and sighed in relief when we walked to get the boys out of there we walked in to there lab and me and Nat dragged Bruce out and Pepper dragged Tony.

"Come on boys it's movie night according to the girls so you have to be there."I told them they sighed and followed us and Tony yelled over his shoulder

"JARVIS record the data for me."

"Will do sir. Enjoy your movie night."JARVIS replied as we dragged them to the living room were the pizza's sat. After we ate I sat by Steve on one couch and Nat and Clint sat on another Bruce and Thor sat on one and Pepper and Tony sat on movie started and we all quieted and with out realising it had fell asleep on Steves chest.

 ***Steve***

I watched the girl who had captivated me in a feiw hours fall asleep on my chestand could not stop the surge of happiness it caused.I was confused by it but enjoyed the rest of the it was done Tony directed me to her rooms where I layed her on her bed and covered her up with the blanket. As I left the room I felt a resigned feeling of happiness.


	6. Telekinesis

_**To all my faithful readers,**_

 _ **Thank you for your support of this story. I'm sorry for mistakes but somehow complete sentences get chopped in half. I will continue work on my other storys buut this one seems to be the one that calls to me more then the others. Thank you for your continued support. On with the story.**_

 ***Bella***

I woke up in an overly comfy bed more rested then I had been since Edward had left. Yawning I got up stretching out.I walked to the mirror and absentmindedly reached for my brush when it was suddenly in my hand I gasped my brush had been clear across the room.I looked and reached for my pony tail holder also across the room and watched it levitate towards I tried again this time having the brush comb through my hair and it worked.I smiled and began to artfully braid my hair. Once I was done I continued to absentmindedly do things using my new power. Telekinesis. I was happy and tried to levitate myself it worked for a second but then it failed and I landed on the bed. I guess it takes time to gain strength in well technically I can now fly once my ability developed more.I smiled and walked out of the room towards the smell of pancakes. Bruce stood in the door way and I lept on to his back and said

"Raw!"he laughed and I cried "Mush!" He went with my madness and walked forward as we passed a chair I some what gracefully let go and placed myself in it. I smiled as he rolled his eyes and Nat laughed

"That's one way to get around." I smiled and assembled a plate using my gasped and I looked up to see my plate floating towards me. I smirked and said

"Surprise?"he sighed and muttered something along the lines of

"Telekinesis really?" Nat smiled and said

"Well some ones grumpy." he sighed and gave her a look that said both burst out laughing at his expression and began eating when Tony came in saying.

"Harassing Bruce at such an hour?"we smiled and I levitated a fork behind his head and tapped his head using the back of it and hid the fork. He turned and said

"What the?"keeping from laughing I did it again and again till he turned and grabbed the fork.

"It seems you have befallen prey of my cousins new ability. Telekinesis. Imagine my surprise at a floating plate." Bruce said looking at Tony with a small smile.I burst out laughing and Tony sighed

"Genetic Mutation it is." I smiled and began eating my breakfast once again. After me and Nat finished eating we went to training.

*time*skip*

I was sweating profusely and heaving a weight with telekinesis and fighting Natasha who was throwing me down and pinning me again but I managed to get out. and sweep her legs out from under her and pin her for 2 seconds but then she threw me off.

"That is enough for show real promise and you can drop that weight now."I sighed and let it go only for me to realize that it was going to break the concrete but someone caught it. I turned and saw Steve holding the weight. I blushed and said

"Whoops." he laughed

"Don't worry Thor drops Mljonir all the time and destroys the concrete."I smiled and he said

"How about we go to lunch and get some food you okay with that Izzy?"I smiled and smiled at me and gestured for me to go.

"Can i change out of this first?" I asked He nodded and smiled

"I'll meet you in the kitchen."


	7. Lunch with the Captain

***Bella***

I got into a green blouse and a pair of jean shorts I re-braided my hair and walked gracefully to the kitchen. And true to form I almost tripped over thin air but caught my self with my new found gift.I walked over to Steve and looked into his Crystal Clear Blue eyes and felt like I wanted to melt into his smiled at me and stuck out his hand which I grabbed and we walked to the we got to the garage he walked over to a beautiful Harley which he went to and handed me a helmet and put one on himself.I got on behind him and rapped my arms around his waist and we took off. We stopped at a small restaurant and parked the bike we got off and I smiled

"That was fun. I've never been on a bike like that."He smiled at me and said

"Well I'm glad you liked it Izzy. This place has the best burgers in New York." We smiled at each other and walked in and to what he'd said the burgers were we were done we started to head back to the 'd talked of my time in Forks and I'd slowly realized that Edward had been extremely controlling as had Alice. I had a lot of fun and realized I was falling for Steve was being hunted by the 2 super spy's on the team while my cousin and Tony were studying my genetics and the effects as well as creating formulas to combat as usual was joking around with Clint when he wasn't working with Nat and Cap was catching up on the tech and other stuff I decided to ask him when we got back if he read a lot and needed help adjusting to the modern literature. We arrived at the tower and I decided as we got off now was the time to ask..

"Do you read a lot?"

"Yes but not so much now most of the literature now is hard to adapt to."

"Yeah. I know that well I read a lot of the classics so it's hard to adapt between the you like help adjusting to it?"

"I would like that. We could do that in the afternoons after your training with Widow." I smiled and walked into the Elevator and leaned back.

"So do you enjoy reading modern literature more or the classics?"

"Personally I like the classics more then the modern stuff." He smiled and leaned in I closed my eyes in anticipation only for the moment to be ruined by Thor saying

"Odin's Beard!" we both blushed and backed away Thor scratched his head but said no more and walked to the TV.

"To the library?"He nodded and as we walked to the library Nat and Clint passed us and Clint groaned

"Not another bookie" Nat slapped him on the back of the head.

"Oww! What was that for!"I smiled and gave Nat a thumbs up as we walked by. She smirked and we heard the poor soul say

"Fiery red head. Owwww!"I chuckled and Steve just rolled his eyes.

 ***ALICE***

I had a vision as we waited for Edward to make it to Forks to us where we would speak to Bella and hopefully gain her forgiveness.

 _Vision_

"Her genetics have fully mutated all her powers should come out tonight while she of now she has super healing,telekinesis, and some added grace." A man said

"Your Cousin's very lucky that it did not cause a hulk like mutation." I recognized Tony Stark say.

"Well,well,well,a young love seems to be blossoming between ole cap and your cousin Bruce." So the other person was Bruce probably Banner the Hulk.

"Ah,well at least he'll be better for her then the other bastard that left her in Forks. But if he hurts her then the other guys gonna make an appearance and crush him."Tony smirked and they got back to work leaving me perplexed.

 _End_

I was thoroughly confused by this vision. And decided to ask some one in town about Bella just because that had popped up in my visions when looking for was summer vacation now so I found Jessica easily.

"hey Jessica." I said waving

"Alice Cullen?"

"yup we came back to see Bella"

"Well your to little to left with her cousin Bruce 2 weeks before graduation. She was not doing good at all like a zombie. Then her cousin Bruce came and she was like new the went to New Mexico or graduated early and was working on her bachelors she got attacked by a rabid animal down there and got taken to Avengers Tower to study some disease she got from the talk to Charlie if you want to know anything It was good seeing you but I'm late and gotta go." she said and took off leaving me dumbfounded.I ran home and relayed what I'd seen and heard leaving everyone confused. Edward was at the door minutes later and we decided to go talk to Charlie and we drove over and knocked on the door.

"Hello Charlie." I said and he said

"Bella's not here she went to live with her cousin Bruce Banner in New Mexico. She got attacked by something so he called up his friend Tony Stark and got her transferred to Avengers Tower to give her more advanced fixed what you guys leaving broke. She was better after one call from her cousin and all the way better after seeing him. He saved her life to. Came home and got the thing to leave by scaring it off something about it was red he had to give her a transfusion of his blood cause they were fresh out of her blood if you'll excuse me your not welcome here and I'd like you to leave."He told us and slammed the door. When we got home Edward said

"Don't you get it? Victoria went after her and nearly killed her!All because of us and obviously she doesn't need us so why don't we just move on because I think I have." He shocked us all but it did make sense to me.I mean why should we stick our necks out for some one else who will probably not be a problem soon. Every one agree'd quickly except Emmett,Jasper,and Rose. I did not care for Jasper anymore and sent that to his emotions. After an argument they left. I looked at Edward and we embraced our true feelings for each other good riddance we don't need her she was just property we leased and left behind.


	8. Girls Day out

***Bella***

I woke up in my room again rested and happy me and Steve had read till dinner and well after till we fell asleep and woke later to return to our rooms.I stretched and walked to my mirror only to shriek this shriek sent my mirror quivering . Giant Blue Jay's wings had sprouted from my back they stretched and moved at my command. I heard a sigh from outside the room.

"Iz what's the matter?" Nat said

"Nat your the only one who can come in!" She nodded and expertly made it so no one could see anything as she opened the door and closed it.

"Now what is it." I came out and pointed to my wings."Ohh." she replied

"Can you fold them in?" she asked.I feebly tried and tried again and to my surprise they folded in on my second try. She smiled and said

"Good do you realize your shriek sent all the glass in the building quivering?" I froze and shook my head no.

"Well then your going to have to hone your Blue Jay Cry I guess we can call it and how to use your um Blue Jay wings." I laughed

"Try and speak normal speech is probably okay."

"Um,what do you think all of this means?"I tested my voice.

"I think this means that you can be an Avenger like us if you hone your abilities and learn how to fight. Also, that the boys are getting impatient." I laughed and opened the door with my telekinesis to find all the boys staring at me.I sighed this is gonna be a long day.

*Time*Skip*

I sat at the same table again bored out of my mind as they examined my vocal cords and blue jay wings to see from what part of the mutation they the tests took hours leaving me bored out of my mind.I groaned and watched my vocal cords move on the gave me a really look.I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

"Seriously? Your that boring that she fell asleep like that?" Nat asked. I groaned opening my eyes and mouthing to her

"help me" she mouthed back "working on it"

"Come on surely you don't need her here for the rest of your tests you have to have what you need by me take her out on a girls day with Pepper." At the mention of Peppers name Tony froze and quickly said

"We got what we need go. I would rather not face the wrath of Pepper." We laughed and left the room meeting Pepper in the hall.

"Thank you."I told them fervently as we went to get stopped at a small cafe and got a light lunch before going hopping to which I groaned but they quickly reassured me. To my great surprise I quickly began to enjoy it. 3 hours later we went up to my floor of the tower where we ate ice cream,cookie dough,and chocolate watching chick the night progressed we fell asleep resting on each others shoulders.

 ***Steve***

We walked to the door of Izzy's room finding all 3 girls asleep a chick flick playing in the back round. 2 redheads framing a mahogany head. I smiled and left with Tony and Bruce who went to there rooms and quickly I followed.I lay down in bed and couldn't keep my thoughts from drifting to the beautiful chocolate eyes of Isabella Swan.


	9. Floating Pancakes

_**I have taken inspiration from**_ _ **Godric's Girl Forever**_ _ **'s comment in the reviews this is something I find would fit well in my story so I will use it. Thank you for you marvelous reviews it gives me a good feeling to know people like my writing. Now on with the story!**_

 ***IZZY***

I woke up and said

"Any one up for not moving say I."

"I" Pepper and Nat groaned

"Any one up for breakfast from the kitchen while not leaving this room?"

"Yup because I fell asleep wrong and am sore all over." Pepper Nat nodding along with Peppers comment. We got up and I used my Telekinesis to make pancakes in the kitchen and floated the plates and syrup over to my room as well as the forks.

 ***Meanwhile in third person of kitchen elevator and halls***

Tony was walking down the hall and narrowly avoided a syrup bottle to the face. Followed by three forks and plates.

"What the?"he muttered and walked to the kitchen only to find a pancake being flipped by thin air.

"I'm officially losing my mind."

Bruce and Clint were getting on the Elevator when the door opened they were greeted by floating forks and plates and a syrup bottle the back of a fork hitting the close doors button. Both of them looked at each other and muttered

"Great floating silver ware whats next pancakes?"Sadly the boys were right as pancakes smacked them in the face when the elevator doors opened.

"I officially am going insane." Clint muttered

 ***Back to Izzy***

" pancakes seem to have run into well." I muttered. As soon as our breakfast arrived we ate some of my best chocolate pancakes I've ever soon got up and got we walked to the kitchen we heard Clint and Tony saying

"We are going insane,we are going insane."I smothered my laughter and heard Bruce mutter

"There is most likely a logical explanation to all of this."We couldn't hold back our laughter anymore.I mean seeing Tony Stark rock himself back and forth is downright wouldn't seemed to realize what had happened.

"Of course we forget that IZZY has telekinesis." He muttered rubbing the bridge of his nose and laughed and went to watch tv in the living room.


	10. Welcome Blue Jay

_**Look on google for pictures of blue jays wings to find the sorry for the quick turn around with Alice I'm gonna explain that later on in the story.**_

 ***STEVE***

As I was thinking about a new angle on finding the rouge vampire after Izzy. All three girls walked in laughing. I smiled at least she was happy Thor had said absolutely nothing about our almost kiss and for that I was truly had seemed to want me to kiss her but I just didn't know especially with the way her last relationship had been. While the girls claimed there own seats Izzy as we'd taken to calling her walked over and sat by me.I smiled at her and she smiled back we both got lost in each others eyes till there was a bang from the kitchen.I sighed

"Thor's awake."She chuckled

"Not the most interesting how abut Tony rocking himself back and forth thinking he'd lost his mind."I laughed at the mental picture and Bruce called from the kitchen

"Some one forgot that she had Telekinesis and nearly got smacked by a bottle of syrup and attacked by forks and plates." she turned crimson red and said

"Well it's not like I could see were they were going and what was in there path."She looked bantered a little more but eventually Tony decided she needed to learn how to fly. Every one walked outside with them and watched her wings were exactly like a blue jays. And shifted in a nervous gesture.

"Don't worry I'll catch you if you fall."Tony told her

"Yeah that's super encouraging." she muttered he smiled and she spread her wings flapping them gently before doing so with more force and lifting up. Slightly before gaining confidence and soaring above the tower and flying in a lazy circle before landing gracefully from were she took off. We gave her a round of applause and she blushed.

"So if you do some more training I think you would make a great Avenger."Tony told her she smiled

"Okay as long as you help me build a suit." she bargained. They smiled and shook hands.

"You need a super hero name though."Clint piped up she nodded.

"What about Blue Jay?"I asked.

"I like it and it fits "she said gesturing to her wings with a small smile everyone smiled and said

"Hello Blue Jay."

 **A/N:**

 **Blue Jay=Izzy=Bella**

 **Powers= Wings,Telekinesis,Vocal Manipulation(Blue Jay Cry),Super healing,Mental Sheild**

 _ **Sorry for the short chapter.**_


	11. Just a kiss on your lips

_**Sorry for the wholes in my text the Doc Manager is chopping up my writing. Grrr. But it will not deter me. On with the**_ ** _story!_**

 ***STEVE***

I was currently training with Izzy. Who was doing good and carefully testing out her vocal manipulation we'd nicknamed the Blue Jay Cry. I was currently having her aim at my shield while I had sound proof head phones on as Bruce and Tony measured the frequency's of her different tests she had gloriously ranged frequency's. I tapped my ears and they mouthed "break" to me and told her it clearly.I removed the head phones and smiled

"Your doing great I think they'll find you the pitch to use to disarm but not harm." she smiled and looked at me playfully.I raised my eyebrows as she grabbed my shield and took off.I rolled my eyes as I took off after her. She was laughing as she ran my shield strapped to her back.I laughed at her and sped up she may be fast but not fast enough to beat me.I ran up the stairs to the roof and I quickly grabbed her around the waist before she took off and removed my shield from her back and pinned her to the ground she looked so beautiful I couldn't resist leaning down towards her lips hovering an inch away from her lips and her eyes were closed and she had a small smile on her lips.I closed the gap and kissed her. It was electrifying and i let go of her hands to cup her face and her hands reached up to wrap around my neck. We both broke away breathing hard and she shocked me by going in for another and I quickly obliged she smiled

"So where does this leave us?" she asked

"Would you be willing to call yourself my girl-friend?" She nodded and he kissed her again before he helped her up and wrapped his arms around her and we sat on the roof wrapped in our love for each other.

 ***TONY***

I watched the love birds take off. Neither really seemed to realize that they loved each other barely 5 days that has to be truelove and as the minutes turned into an hour it was pretty obvious what had happened. They managed to realize they loved each other and probably kissed or something gooey like that. Pepper came in and said

"Where are our 2 love birds?"

"Ran off after Iz stole Capsicle's shield."She rolled her eyes and smacked my head.

"Owwy!Pep what was that for?"I whined

"You know what for you buffoon." she chastised me I sighed but followed her out of the lab.

 ***ALICE***

I suddenly had a vision of Bella kissing a blond man with a shield off to the side and then the 2 declaring themselves boyfriend and girl friend. growled aloud and something felt wrong to me. I felt wrong like some one was clouding the real me and hiding her. Jasper and Em and Rose had returned but everything felt wrong to me like my mind was being attacked and another wave of whatever it was took me and I lost myself again.

 _ **A/N: So what did you think of the first kiss?Do I need to change something?**_


	12. We found her

***BLUE JAY***

We walked off the roof hand in hand and he helped me up.I smiled and stood on my tip toes giving him a peck on the lips he smiled and walked me to my room before he was planning to leave he kissed me deeply on the lips and I responded to his touch wrapping my arms around his neck as his arms wrapped around my waist and he opened my door and leaned in deeper gently lifting me up and closing the door behind us setting me on my bed he broke the kiss and smiled at me before taking off his shoes and lying next to me were he rapped his arms around me.I leaned in and we both fell asleep. My true love beside me.

 ***STEVE***

I woke up with my Blue Jay carefully tucked in my arms snuggled up on my chest.I smiled and kissed her forehead she stirred slightly but resumed sleeping when JARVIS said

"Everyone is requested in the dinning hall Captain even Blue Jay."

"Thank you JARVIS we will be there soon."I sighed and gently kissed her lips and her eyes fluttered open with a small smile on her yawned and said

"I heard I just wanted to see what you'd do." she giggled.I shook my head and got up and headed to my room to change.

 ***BRUCE***

We'd finally tracked down the red head. Tony and I were mixing the chemicals when we heard JARVIS say

"Every one is in the dinning hall." I rolled my eyes when Tony said

"Who changed the kitchen to the dining hall in your program!"I just situated the lab and left the room and found Cap and Izzy holding hands.I sighed Charlie's going to kill me. Izzy looked at me questions in her eyes.

"Charlie is going to kill me." I that she burst out laughing every one looking at us in confusion."I'm not kidding Iz." At that she rolled her eyes

"Charlie is not going to kill fact I think he'll be rather happy with you."she I rolled my eyes

"You obviously don't know Charlie." She laughed

"I'm afraid it's the other way around dear cousin o' mine"I just shook my head and sat down by her and flicked her she punched me in the arm in return.

"Ow."I muttered she laughed and I gave her a really your going there look she just smirked I moved to tag her but hse moved faster tagging me before taking off.

"Really your gonna play that game were adults now!" I shouted at her she just laughed

"technically I'm not an adult yet!Catch me if you can!" I rolled my eyes and sat there waiting for her to make the mistake of coming threw the kitchen again every one stared at me and she ran threw again and I tagged her she groaned and said

"You win. What it was a game we played when we were kids."she told them. Before sitting came in with his tablet and Nat stood up to lead the meeting.

"We have the location of Victoria."


	13. Playing Cupid

***Natasha***

Izzy's eyes widened at my proclamation.

"But, How?"I just shook my head and she said"Never mind don't answer that." I continued

"She's currently in Alaska staying in a large house in Denali."

"Denali?" she asked.I nodded she cursed.I cocked my head and she said

"An extended family of the Cullens live there." That means the bastards are working with her.I groaned and said

"Well that means we need to plan for a larger scale attack. Tony have you guys come up with a better way to combat the bastards?"I asked

"We have a compound that seems to be working."Bruce replied" But I think that we'd have to disable them to even get close enough to use it." he rubbed the bridge of his nose revealing they knew how but weren't going to tell unless forced.

"Bruce how would we disable them?"He looked away "Bruce?" he sighed

"Izzy could disable them with practice."Izzy froze and paled.

"How?"

"Your Vocal Manipulation and telekinesis could do it but to keep them down you'd have to literally practice for hours on end."she sighed and debated something.

"Can I bring my friend Angela to New York and give me a week to relax and then I'll do it?" Tony and Cap nodded she smiled grabbed a phone and began typing in a number and said

"Hey Ang!" when the girl picked up she walked out of the room to talk. Tony and Bruce went to there lab to work on there formula. Cap began looking at a layout of Denali with Clint. I wish he would just ask me out.

Thor was helping with the plans. I walked in to the room where Izzy stood she hung up and muttered.

"yes!" I watched her for a second before clearing my throat she froze and I said

"Your up to something." she shook her head.I sighed. Before yelling for my back up.

"Pepper!" she gasped and took off to her rooms. I laughed and took off after her only to find her cornered by Pepper.

"She's hiding something." Pepper looked at me. I smiled and Pepper said

"I'll bring the sweets you take her to her rooms." I smiled and took her to her rooms and she shouted

"Steve!Save me from Nat and Pepper!" There was a chuckle and

"You got yourself into it." she growled and went with out struggle. I sat her on her bed and Pepper came in with the cookie dough.

"So. What are you up to?" I asked eating some of the cookie dough she glared and grabbed it from me eating a bite she said

"Since Tony has Pepper,Thor has Jane, Steve has me,Clint has Nat,Bruce doesn't have any one and well..." she drew out her speech stuffing cookie dough in to her mouth. But how did she now about me and Clint?She continued

"Angela would be perfect for him." The girl finally was getting guts.

"Your playing match maker?" Pepper asked. Izzy blushed and nodded"Count us in." Pepper and I told her she smiled and told us her plan. We changed a few things and grinned Bruce would no longer be alone. Angela got in on the next flight in 5 hours. We planned on explaining everything and Izzy said she'd take it fine. Soon after we put on a chick flick and ate cookie dough. Before getting ready to go to the airport. We took the limo and got ready to meet Izzy's friend.

 _ **So what do you think of Bruce and Angela?R/R**_


	14. Angela meets Bruce

***BLUE JAY***

We stood at the airport waiting for Angela to arrive. I sat down and rolled my shoulders uncomfortable with my wings tucked in. Natasha and Pepper held up a sign that said Angela Webber. I groaned as I got up to greet a familiar brunette on her way to Nat and Pepper. I waved to her and she waved back.I pulled her into a hug and said

"Angela meet Natasha and Pepper. Natasha and Pepper meet Angela." They smiled at each other and we walked to the limo.I sighed in relief as soon as we got inside.I then began to explain everything. Angela to took it all in stride and when I told her I was now a mutant She smiled and said

"So am I." I hugged her and Nat asked what her gifts were

"Force Fields,and Telepathy ." she answered.I smiled and removed my jacket and let out my wings.I felt so much better and she said

"I can't read your mind."

"Edward couldn't either." I muttered. We soon began thinking about an alias like mine the Blue Jay for Ang. By the end of the ride we still had nothing. We got out and I hid my wings again till we got in to the tower. We rode up to the family floor and I ducked when the doors opened and an arrow flew bye.

"CLINT!" Me,Nat and Pepper yelled. Angela laughed when we heard Clint cry

"Oh no." We ran after him as he took off down the hall.

Bruce sighed as we passed the lab and he left to the front room. Nat tackled Clint and Pepper slapped the back off his head. I floated above his head and when he opened his eyes he froze shear terror on his face.

He laughed and high fived each other and made our way to the living room as Clint was begging Tony to in his words "save me form the wrath of the reds."since I had red in my hair he figured that counted. We watched as Bruce and Angela introduced themselves to each other.

"Sorry about them. My name is Bruce,I'm Izzy's cousin." Bruce said sticking his hand out for her to shake. Ang shook his hand

"I'm Angela,or Ang as some people call me." Ang yawned and said

"One question does Bella go by Izzy now?"Bruce nodded

"I'll show you to your room in about 5 minutes if the girls aren't back by then I will have to save Clint from being murdered by them." He laughed and we grinned as Ang smiled

"That is not that hard to believe." she laughed.

We smiled at each other. Phase one Introductions went of and with out a hitch.

Thor and Steve were going over battle plans while Tony was ignoring Clint and working on the frequency I needed to use for our plan to work. We decided to come out and laughed at the face Clint had made.

"So Clint either made it out alive or he's severely injured." Bruce said

"He made it out alive Nat would not let us hurt him." I pouted. He just shook his head and Angela laughed. Bruce got up and said

"I'll show you your room."Angela smiled and grabbed her suit case. As soon as they left the room I opened the vents and boosted Natasha up and then Pepper I then quickly replaced the vent then followed Nat threw the vents past a very disappointed Clint in the lab and to Ang's room. We watched them awkwardly flirt with each other and smiled our plan was falling into place.

We then quickly left the vents so we would not get caught. Now everything would fall into place.

 _ **So good or bad or terrible?R/R**_


	15. Love at first Sight

***Angela***

I couldn't shut my mind off no matter how tired I was. My mind was constantly on the man I'd met mere minutes ago. His warm brown eyes melted my heart.I tried to take my mind off of him but failed. Sighing I got up and went to the kitchen I'd seen on the tour Bruce had given me of the tower.I decided I needed some warm milk to turn off my mind. I padded into the kitchen and found Steve Rodgers looking over a map of Alaska. I waved to him and grabbed my milk.

"Whats on your mind?" he asked me.

"How did you know something was on my mind?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I do the same thing when there is something on my mind."

"Weeeeeeeeell..." I sighed. Debating on telling him.

"I can keep a secret."

"I can't get my mind off of some one I have a crush on." I muttered

"Can't say I haven't had the same situation. Yesterday actually." he smiled.

"Who?" I asked. He sighed

"Izzy" My jaw dropped. He chuckled. "Yeah we are a couple now and since I told you..." he trailed off I sighed and checked the area and the vents. He chuckled.

"Bruce" I whispered so quietly he could barley hear. Steve smiled.

"Well if I have any advice for you it's tell him how you feel. I wish I had told her sooner." I smiled at him and nodded leaving the kitchen.

"By the way he's in his lab." he called after me. I began to internally debate on whether I should tell him or not. I found myself walking to his lab and sighed.I ran into him literally on my way to his lab.

"Are you okay Angela?"he asked I nodded and when our eyes met he leaned down and I leaned up. And our lips crashed together. My arms wrapped around his neck and we broke away. We both blushed and backed away I fidgeted with my shirt sleeve and he scratched the back of his head.

"Um..I..like...you" he stuttered

"I do to." his eyes widened and he asked

"Really?"I nodded and he leaned down and kissed me gently.I kissed him back. And we walked to the kitchen hand in hand to tell everyone that we were now a couple. I skipped to the kitchen and Bruce just smiled. I knew about the Hulk but I really did not care.I loved him. Plus with my force fields he could not hurt me.I leaned on him and smiled.I heard Izzy gasp and mutter

"What's the point in doing anything when it will just happen on it's own!" I laughed at her realizing she'd been trying to get us together and had done basically nothing and it had happened on it's own.I smiled and shook my head.

"Are you an Angel? " Bruce asked at my complete nonchalance.

"Angel that's the perfect nickname!" Izzy cried

"That is a nice one and we could create a pack that has wings for you." Bruce muttered. I smiled and nodded

"Angel it is."We walked to the kitchen and I began to help Izzy make dinner while the boys planned out the attack.I hummed slightly as I chopped the vegetables for the giant tub of soup we were making. It was enough for 3 small armies and with the way Thor,Bruce,and Steve ate we would need that much. Izzy was stirring and cursing while trying to stir and cut the chicken.I laughed and smiled. She smiled back and we quickly began to finish making dinner laughing the whole time.

 _ **A/N: Did it move to fast between the 2 of them(Angela and Bruce)?**_

 _ **R/R please!**_


	16. Dinner for 2?

***Blue Jay***

Dinner was done and the three biggest pigs came in reaching to grab food I batted there hands away.

"People with normal appetites and ladies first."I scolded they groaned but got the message. Pepper grabbed a bowl with a smile followed by Jane and Nat.I served them first as I watched the boys grow impatient. Smiling when they sighed in releif when it was there turn for food.

"Clint and Tony first."I ordered. Clint and Tony cheered causing me to raise an eyebrow at them as they rushed to grab a bowl I chuckled as they took off to sit by the girls.

Bruce,Steve and Thor pushed each other to get food first and I just shook my head. Thor managed to get food first and took off with it to the dinning room I laughed and Angela rolled her eyes.

Bruce got to get food second and left in a similar fashion causing Angela to snort as we served Steve.

When he had left we looked in the pot to find little to no soup left. Smiling evilly we high fived. Grabbing our purses we snuck by them and made a break for the elevator. We would not be around when they realised there was no leftovers.

Once the elevator doors closed we quickly set the floor and laughed. Steak dinner here we come.

"JARVIS?" Angela cooed

"Yes Miss Webber?"He replied

"Send me the security feeds for the dining room,kitchen and living room. We are going out to dinner if anyone asks."She directed.

"As you wish Miss Webber enjoy your evening."

"Oh we will."I chortled as the elevator doors opened we rushed out of the building.

Angela and I walked the block to a small locally owned restaurant. Once we were seated Angela plugged in her headphones and opened the video feed JARVIS had sent her.

Handing me an ear bud I placed it in my ear as Angela fitted hers.

Hitting play we watched the scene unfold.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **I'm evil leaving it there I know.**_

 _ **I apologize for the wait on this life's been crazy but that's no excuse.**_

 _ **To all my readers if you PM me I still have no clue how that works so sorry.I also do not understand a majority of the wordings on the sight so...yeah**_

 _ **I plan on having another chapter posted on this story this week so see you soon!**_

 _ **-the evil author**_

 _ **mwahaha...**_


	17. Pranksters

_**Hear you are!New chapter!**_

 ***BLUE JAY***

The team sat quietly eating when Clint asked

"Where are Angela and Izzy?"Everyone froze and Nat got up and headed to the kitchen and the footage switched to the kitchen and Nat muttered

"Where are they." upon seeing the empty pot she cursed.

"Sneaky little things. This is so not gonna be fun."She left the kitchen and we high fived smiles on our faces.

She entered the dinning room frowning.

"There not in there."she frowned and Tony asked

"JARVIS?"

"Yes sir?"he replied

"Where are the girls?"he asked

"Miss Webber and Blue Jay said they were going out to dinner."he replied

"What?"he stuttered

"They left shortly after dinner was served. Sir is there a problem?"

"No any clue why they would have left Nat?"sighing she replied

"Look yourself."Getting up he left to the kitchen we watched in glee as he panicked upon seeing the empty pot.

Our plan had worked out perfectly.

"Any clue why they left Tony?"Clint asked

"You'll find out soon"he sighed.

We chuckled and began eating our food. Soon Thor was going for seconds and Tony and Nat exchanged nervous glances.

Suddenly Nat smirked and said

"This is your rodeo now."before taking of laughing as Tony cursed. Suddenly Thor boomed from the kitchen.

"Odin's Beard!" Tony got up quickly saying

"I've got something in the lab to do. Kay!By!" Taking off to the lab as Thor came in

"There is no more food left!"Clint froze and muttered

"Those little weasels! It all makes sense now!" Snickering at the faces of the remaining Avengers and there companions.

Suddenly everyone but Thor,Steve and Bruce had something to do and they took off.

We high fived and finished dinner as the three remaining men walked into the kitchen to try and cook more food.

Smiling to our selves we watched as they opened the fridge and revealed two more pans filled with food.

Thor's booming laughter soon echoed in our ears as Steve and Bruce just shook there heads.

Dividing the food out they heated it up.

Smiling we finished then text Bruce.

 _Pretend that there is no more food around the others._

Sending the text we left the restaurant and walked to the alley by the my jacket I let loose my wings.

Grabbing Angela I flew up to my floor where I'd left my window her crawl in to my room I followed and folded up my wings.

Smiling we closed the window and layed down texting Bruce we told him we'd be home in an hour.

Laughing as we already we watched some episodes of our favorite TV show.

 _ **A/N: We have reached the end of this chapter my friends!**_

 _ **Tell me what you think in your reviews!**_


	18. The end of Peace

_**The much awaited new chapter!**_

 ***BLUE JAY***

We had been having fun but little did we know it would not last. As we were watching the newest episodes of our favorite show a sudden explosion sent the tower shaking. Ang and I scrambled to get our barrings. Neither of us had uniforms but we disregarded that fact. Running down the halls to the elevator we made it to the living room floors. When we got there we were shocked at the sight we found. Several Hydra Agents were attacking as well as A.I.M agents. Steve was fighting several. Tony was blasting at A.I.M. drones as Bruce,Nat,and Clint were trying to stay out of the line of fire.

"Ang get them out of here I'm going to help these guys!" I whispered to her she nodded and replyed

"I'll sheild you till you get to Steve then your on your own." Nodding in acknowledgement I ran into battle.

 ***Ang***

I sheilded Izzy as she ran towards Steve as soon as she was beside him I focused on sheilding myself as I ran across the caoutic room. Thor's war hammer Mjolnir flew across the room barley missing me. I ran as fast as I could to Bruce,Nat, and Clint all of which were unarmed. I thanked the rare lucky stars that Pepper was out of the tower on a buisness trip and that Jane had left with her after dinner. Seeing a bullet about to hit Clint I sent a small sheild to aprehend it. Sliding under a barrage of bullets I finally reached the other Avengers and just in time as an A.I.M. lazer gun went off at them. Standing up into a crouch I thrust my hands forth and projected a sheild to hold back the lazer rays. The barrage on my sheild continued. Suddenly an idea crossed my mind.

"BLUE JAY SHEILD US!" I cried she looked to me startled but nodded. Projecting a sheild around her and us so she could focus. A blue bubble suddenly burst forth from her head and dived into one for every Avenger. Nodding to me she looked at me and cried

"DO IT NOW I CAN'T HOLD IT MUCH LONGER!" Nodding to her I released a mental shreik across the room praying it worked.


	19. Revelations

Previously on Cousin in the Avengers

 _*_ _ **Ang***_

 _"DO IT NOW I CAN'T HOLD IT MUCH LONGER!" Nodding to her I released a mental shreik across the room praying it worked._

 **Present Time (third person)...**

Several load thumps were heard and all the Avengers stared in shock at the two young girls who stood looking surprised and drained.

"Well this puts a whole other meaning to family bonding time." Ang said with a tired walked across the room and said

"Yeah no kidding." both girls proceeded to a unmamed couch and sat

"Lets agree to never do that again?What do you say Angel?"

"I agree on the condition that emergencies are the exception." both girls looked at each other and spoke in unison

"Deal" they both closed there eyes and were out like a light while the senior Avengers stared at the now sleeping girls with shock. But they soon got to business and began to handcuff the men and call S.H.E.I.L.D. Shortly after Tony had called in a cleaning crew to deal with the mess. Bruce and Steve picked up the still sleeping girls to there rooms for the night all the while planning to ask them what they had done. But for now they had an interrogation to get over with. Neither Hydra or A.I.M. had ever attacked them at home like this they needed to know why all of a sudden they had decided to do try such an attack.

 **Meanwhile in Denali...**

Victoria and Edward were both very frustrated by the news they had just gotten. The attack had failed. The Avengers and Bella were still alive and the control they had over the covens was failing. Both knew they needed to get rid of the Avengers other wise there take over would not be successful. As Edward looked at his red haired mate he smiled cruelly. Soon he could get rid of Alice and be with his true mate but first they needed to be the rulers of the vampire world and that meant taking out the Volturi and shortly after that the Avengers. The covens were pawns for now. Kissing his red haired mate he sent her to check with Maria on the newborns. They weren't the only ones who wanted this world for there own. With a cruel smirk he watched his mate leave and set about his plan to make the world fall to its knees before him and his queen.

 **Midnight in ( a classified location)**

A girl of no more then 16 years old woke up with a scream. She grabbed her head as the images flew through her head at a rapid pace. Blood. Fire. Scream. Agony. Pain. Death. War. A women with pale skin and red eyes walked over to the girl and grabbed her hands gently and said

"Sweetie what did you see?" the girl cryed silently and whispered

"A war that will not end until one side is entirely destroyed. A war that will reveal your secret. No one will be able to hide it or stop it. The world is about to become a scary place. We need to warn them."

"Warn who?"

"The strongest of both races. We need to head to Italy." she stared eyes clouded at a picture

"We need to warn my mother." she stared at the picture of a women with black hair and green eyes holding a younger girl who looked identical except she had pink eyes.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **OMG! That just appeared I don't know what that was! The plot took over!**_

 _ **I'm sorry for the wait guys but I forgot my password and that's no excuse I'll try to post more often.**_

 _ **I'm debating putting all but one of my stories on hold so vote on my profile on which story u want to continue while not being on hold till I finish the others.**_


	20. Italy part 1

**Morning in (Classified location)**

The girl was packing belongings into a suitcase as the dark haired women with red eyes super sped around the room packing her mate did the same as they got ready to head to Italy. The girl had her hair pulled back in a French braid. Her pink eyes stood out widely as she packed. She was a little anxious about seeing her mother again. She had abandoned her to become a vampire. To join the Volturi gaurd. It had been a hard time for her. Her mother had incredible gifts. She could project visions and memorys and see your fears make them take you over she was known as Nightmare and nothing else. She sighed and grabbed her stuff. Sitting in the car she prepared to leave the only home she'd ever known. Her mother had not made her feel like she had a home but Peter and Charlotte had.

"You ready sweetie?" Charlotte asked

"Yes there are more important people to see in this moon cycle."

"Are you sure Luna? Your mamas with them." Peter reasoned

"She's no longer my mother. Not after she chose to give me up for her own gain." She replied

"Well alright let's get this over with."They replied. Luna merely nodded as the car pulled out of the drive.

 **Time skip... Italy...**

Luna rolled her eyes at the reception the Volturi sent to greet us. Felix, Demetri, Alec, and Jane. 2 out of 4 were unlikable. Namely Demetri and Felix. Jane and Alex had tried to persuade my mother to wait until I was at least 10. But she was unconvinced. She left a toddler behind to face the wrath of the world. Jane and Alex had gotten me out of the castle and to my real parents. Felix and Demetri looked shocked while Jane and Alex smiled. I walked over to then and gave them each a hug.

"Jane, Alex its a pleasure to see you again. Not so sure about the rest of you but that can be discussed later." I greeted. Jane laughed and said

"You've grown beautifully. As has your attitude but it is to be expected. What has you coming here though?"

"It is a matter that must be discussed with every one present." I replied

"As you wish, now lets go." we nodded and got into the limo. I sat between Peter and Charlotte for the ride. Pulling out my I Pod I put on a song and tried to sleep. I only experienced the coolness of oblivion for seconds before the visions assaulted me.

 _"We will win the war my dear with the heads of our enemies to show for it." a bronze haired vampire spoke to a red head she smiled a cruel smile_

 _"The newborns are ready, victory shall be sweet." The vision shifted. Screams echoed across the city as newborns ran haywire attacking any one they could get there hands on. A female with blue wings landed and screamed sending the newborns to the ground. She was followed by a girl with metal angel wings who shielded them from the attacks. As the Avengers began to contain the newborns. Blood and fires were every where. Suddenly red covered my vision and I screamed. Blood. Fire. Pain. Agony. Blood. Fire. Pain. The words raced across my vision as I screamed_ again.

I woke up with a start. Seeing 6 concerned vampires staring at me.

"Sweety what did you see?" Charlotte asked

"I found out who's coming who's planning this." I replied

"Who?"

"Edward Cullen." every one froze.

 **A/N:**

 **So...um yeah don't kill me for that. The poll is still up so vote for this story if you like it the best.**

 **Please welcome my brand new character I own Luna. Info below.**

 **Luna Nightmare**

 **Age: 16**

 **Gifts: Future Seeing Dreams, Energy manipulation, illusions**

 **Mother: Nightmare**

 **Father: unknown**

 **Siblings: none known of**

 **Description: long black hair, slim figure, pink eyes**

 **You meet her mother soon...**


	21. Italy part 2

_Previously on Cousin in the Avengers..._

 _I woke up with a start. Seeing 6 concerned vampires staring at me._

 _"Sweetie what did you see?" Charlotte asked_

 _" I found out who's coming who's planing this." I replied_

 _"Who?"_

 _"Edward Cullen." every one froze._

 **Present time Italy...**

We walked into the throne room behind the guards. It was quiet and I knew that my heart beat was surprising to the vampires in the room. When we walked in Aro smiled. I looked a way as his grin freaked me out. It was a mistake I saw my mother staring at me with a hand over her mouth. Turning away I decided Aro was the lesser of two evils.

"Peter, how lovely it is to see you and your coven! Charlotte you look as beautiful as ever. Luna you have grown quite a lot young one. How have you been?" he greeted

"As much as I wish we were here on better terms I came to warn you. As you know my gift has been getting stronger. I got a vision. A vision where you were destroyed and a vampire took over the vampire world. He then killed the Avengers and revealed your kind to the humans. He took over the human world also. All I saw was blood, fire, death, and pain. It will not end well if you fall." I continued

"I may not care for my mother much any more but I will not let others perish for her mistakes. We need to be ready to fight them. We will have to leave before this moon cycle ends. There is something else I must do as well besides helping you get ready. I've recently realised that my energy manipulation has become stronger. When combined with my mothers death touch can be reversed to bring someone to life. To win this battle you need Didyme her gift can counteract the gift that the vampire who's doing this has. Her loyalty gravitation counteracts his mind manipulation as loyalty is stronger then the mind. Only those who are truly loyal to him will stay by his side while those who's loyalty is being manipulated will be free." Marcus stared at me with hope in his eyes.

"What do you need to do this? When can you do this?" Marcus asked

"As soon as we have her ashes and I take a quick look at the future to see of all will go as planned." I responded. While I usually had to be asleep for my visions to come I could force them to come when I'm awake.

 _Haze covered my vision as I was pulled into a vision. Seeing myself and my mother work together and Didyme come back to life as planned. She was greatful. Marcus was happy again. We had helped them to be ready for the battle. Pain snapped in my head and the vision ended._

I grabbed my head as the vision ended. Leaving me with a killer headache. I groaned and didn't open my eyes knowing the light would burn them. Charlotte came over and grabbed my hand placing two Advil into my palm and a water bottle in the other. Opening the bottle I dropped the two Advil into my mouth and taking a drink. Near instantly the pounding in my head ceased and I opened my eyes.

"What was that?" Alec asked

"When I get visions I'm usually asleep. When I'm awake the only way I can get them is to force them or its to save my life. When I'm fighting someone i see there moves before they do them." I replied

"Has any one told you how creepy your eyes look when you do that?" Alex asked "No well they glow pink. Its creepy. Can you even see when there like that?" I laughed and nodded. He just shook his head. Marcus had come back with an urn and I walked over to my mother I held out my hand to her and she gently grabbed it . using my energy manipulation I reached for her gifts and found her death touch. Looking at her I could see her shock at the pink lines that ran wrapped around her arm. Finding the source of her gift and reversed it temporarily, it would turn back as soon as she uses the reverse gift once. Her eyes glowed gold and I let go of her hand watching as the pink energy flowed back to me. Leading her back to the urn I opened the lid and whispered

"As if you were using your touch of death. As soon as you feel your gift go back to normal let go." she nodded and touched the ashes. A gold glow left them and the urn disapeared as a team parent image of a women showed up. She continued to touch the image and it began to solidify. The gold was leaving her eyes and soon she let go as I felt her gift went back to normal. Soon the women began to breath and Marcus ran over to her as her red eyes opened. She gasped and turned to me.

 _My eyes glowed and I saw her lung towards me._

 **A/N:**

 **Its not my fault! The characters demanded it! They took over!**

 **I will try to get the next chapter up soon. Any who now for the background of Nightmare**

 **Nightmare**

 **Age: 36 (vampire age: 20)**

 **Parents: unknown**

 **Siblings:none**

 **Children: Luna**

 **Powers: mental projection, fear seeing and influincing, death touch(can be reversed by Luna)**

 **Description: sam** **e as Luna's minus the pink eyes**

 **P.S. I don't own any of the characters besides Luna and her Mom.**

 **Been forgetting to do that for a while. Sorry Izzy and crew have been missing for awhile its just that Luna needs some of the spotlight they will be back soon.**


	22. Italy:The End

_So I've been going thru the reviews for Cousin in the Avengers and found a very interesting trend. Out of all of my reviews for this story I've found one person who has from the very beginning of this story reviewed for each and every chapter. It may not be very much each time but it is very appreciated. Thank you very much to my one constant reviewer for each chapter_ _..._ _ **traceybuie!**_ _Your support has helped this story stay alive. If you have anything you specifically want to see in this story PM me with what you want (I've finally figured that out) or put it into your reveiw. I will fit it in no matter what. You've earned it._ _Now without further ado the chapter._

* * *

 _^Volterra Italy^_

 ***Luna***

Seeing the outcome of her uncontrolled thirst upon waking I rolled to the side out of her path. Marcus grabbed her before she could come after me again and ordered one of the guards to get her some blood. Hiding behind Charlotte and Peter I peeked out at her as her mates touch calmed her. I smiled at her because I knew then that she would feel bad about it later. She had simply been overwhelmed with thirst. Charlotte hugged me and whispered

"You did great sweetie."

I smiled and leaned into her arms exhausted. She kissed the top of my head and Peter stood like a sentinel in front of us prepared to defend us. Didyme soon was back in control as she was when she died. She was ecstatic to be alive again and with her mate. Tomorrow was the end of this moon cycle and I knew we'd have to leave soon. I closed my eyes as they began to explain things to Didyme,my mind began to unwind and before I knew it sleep pulled me under.

 ***third person***

Everybody noticed as Luna's breathing evened out and she fell asleep. Charlotte hummed and picked her up princess style.

"I'm going to go lay her down in the guest rooms she needs her rest." Aro nodded his consent and she flitted out of the room. Didyme smiled at the sight and could see the fractured bands of loyalty between a mother and daughter between one of the guards and the young human. But she could also see the girls loyalty to those she'd come with they would be a strong coven when she was a vampire. Didyme turned to her mate and was lost in thoughts of her mate. All of the vampires in the room were ready to fight the armies that would come for them. Half would be freed upon the battlefield with Didyme's gift . Soon the meeting was finished and everyone went to spend time with their mates. Especially the newly reunited couple. Little did anyone now but the real battlefield was not to be New York or Italy. But Alaska.

* * *

 _^S.H.I.E.L.D. HeliCarrier^_

 ***Third Person***

"Who sent you to attack the Avengers?" Nick Fury asked his stare cold as he interrogated the agent. He mumbled incomprehensibly. Behind the window both Izzy and Ang winced. They'd known what they'd done could have been damaging but not how damaging it WOULD be. All of the Avengers stared and were shocked at the outcome of their plans. Knowing the girls needed comfort their respective boyfriends came over and hugged them from behind in comfort. All of the Avengers were glad this pair was on there side. Fury knowing he would get nothing from the man came out of the room and said

"What the hell did you do to them? Every single man we gotta ask has a mind of scrambled eggs. And the rest of you how could you not tell me you've got two very powerful mutants living under your roof. Also, that they can turn a man's mind into a mess and reduce them to a toddler?" The girls just bowed their heads. Tony piped up and said

"Because A. it's not your Tower B. We don't have to tell you anything C. Umm lets just say we are incorporating them in as Avengers and you can't say anything about it. I believe we're done here so let's go now."

"Now lets wait a minute Stark who are these girls and why are they even in consideration for the Avengers?"

"Um lets see, cousin of the hulk, bestfriend of the cousin of the hulk." Before Fury could say anything else he left leaving the girls coughing to hide their laughter. Following behind the billionaire. Soon all of the Avengers were following after them smiles on their faces as they left. Fury sighed and let them leave. He had bigger issues to deal with now. Like the vampire army amassing in Denali,Alaska.

 _ **A/N: So yeah that's what I have for you today hope you like it. Don't be mad at me.**_


	23. Perfect Love

_I've come bearing a new chapter. It's mainly fluff cause Steve and Izzy need some love. So without further nonsense here it is!_

 ***Third Person***

 _^Avengers Tower^_

On the roof of the tower Steve and Izzy sat side by side watching the sunset over New York. It was a perfect end to their stressful day. Izzy had a blanket around her shoulders and Steve had an arm around her shoulders. He kissed her cheek and laid his head on hers. Wrapped in their own little bubble. Izzy laid her head on his chest and smiled. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her closer. Both wishing this moment would never end. Steve was content for the first time since he'd woke from the ice. Izzy was his saving grace. She'd saved him from his depression. For Izzy, he'd been the love she'd needed. The man to pick her out of the dust. To heal her heart. They'd both needed each other. They'd never let the other go.

Both were completely happy in there own little bubble. They both knew it would end soon. For now they were content to enjoy the peace while it lasted. Little did the couple know that the other Avengers watched in quiet happiness as the couple grew closer. They all knew the couple needed the other. They soon began to break off into pairs to relax while the peace lasted. Nat and Clint left to their room. Tony and Pepper went to watch TV. Bruce and Angela went to the lab. Thor and Jane relaxed on the Balcony. All the couples simply revelling in the peace and quiet of the afternoon.

 _^Airport Italy^_

Luna boarded the private plane happy to be heading to New York. Finally, she would get away from her mother not that she could be called that. As she boarded the plane Didyme ran over and hugged me.

"Thank you for everything. You are truly a blessing." I laughed

"It was nothing I'll call with the location of the battle as soon as I know it" She nodded and let me get on the plane. Soon we were leaving in the Volturi's private jet. I closed my eyes and was hit by a vision _._

 _On the roof of Avengers tower my favorite couple that I'd foreseen. Lay curled around each other . I smiled as they grew closer to their true future that had nearly been derailed by the other seer. They soon fell asleep and my view changed to show all the other couples relaxing while they had the chance. But what disturbed me was the shattered glass still on the floor. I growled at the fact that the Cullen Boy had tried to destroy them. Luckily the two mutant girls had worked together._

Exiting the vision I began to go over ways for me to train them. Before falling into a deep sleep. We'd be to New York soon.

 _ **A/N: So yeah that's what I got for you today.**_


	24. Visions of the Future

_It is February 14th now. So let us begin with my countdown to the end of the aggressors known as Victoria and Edward Cullen. My muse isn't speaking with me so sorry its short._

 ***Luna***

 _^New York^_

It was late at night and the sun was about to set. Soon we could set out to the tower. I closed my eyes and the familiar pink glaze cover my eyes.

 _I saw Izzy as she'd come to be known walking down the street in a black leather jacket walking down the street with her best friend Angela who wore a matching brown leather jacket. They were laughing and joking as they walked to get some ice cream. In the shadows a baleful Alice Cullen glared. She was under the impression that Izzy was keeping Edward from her. I made a decision to bump into the girls as soon as my vision was done and my vision changed to show me walking by the girls and bumping into Angela. I apologise and they invited me to come get ice cream with them. As my vision ended I saw the angry black eyes of Alice Cullen as she glared at me for changing her visions._

Opening my eyes I shouted to Peter and Charlotte that I was going for a walk. Quickly leaving the building I brushed my bangs out of my eyes and walked determinedly through the the streets of New York City. Finding where I needed to bump into them. Walking with my head down I bumped shoulders with Angela looking up in shock I met the eyes of Izzy and Angela. All three of us tried to apologize at the same time and laughed and said

"I'm Luna, and you are?" Izzy smiled light gleaming in her eyes

"I'm Izzy and this is my best friend Angela." I smiled and said

"It was nice meeting you but I'm sure you have places to be." Izzy replied

"Oh no we were just going to get some ice cream. Want to come?"she asked I nodded and smiled. We began walking down the street and before we turned down the street I saw the murderous black eyes of Alice Cullen stared at me with anger and malice it sent shivers down my spine but I was not afraid. Turning to her I gave her a wicked smile taunting her. My visions were not based on descion like hers but importance and need. I could beat her in a fight as we walked though I had a feeling we would come to fight one day.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Happy Valentines Day Everyone! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but as I've said my muse went on vacation. Well I hope you liked it more will come when my muse decides to come back. Bye everyone have a wonderful Valentines Day and see you again!**_


	25. The Finale Part 1

_**Sorry it's been so long everyone. My free time has almost become none existent. Hope this makes up for it.**_

 ***IZZY***

 _^Avengers Tower^_

After hanging out with Luna for a while she told us the truth. She was also a mutant. She could see the future, manipulate energy, and create illusions. She told us what she'd seen and how she'd changed that awful future. I was a little upset about having to work with the Volturi but knew it was a necessary evil. We'd brought her back to the tower after Angela had read her mind to make sure she wasn't lying. She'd brought her 'parents' Peter and Charlotte and soon all our tacticians were working on a plan of attack. Including my boyfriend. While they were doing that Luna had began to help us with our powers. It was stressful to say the least. Knowing that how well you performed could determine the fate of her love ones life.

Luna had assured me I'd do fine and I was relieved. As of now we sat on the couch listening to the tactician's talk. Steve's voice slowly lulled me into sleep and I was not embarrassed to say his voice was like my own lullabye. So much better than the crap Edward had played on the piano. I was happy to find the hole that had been in my chest was now long gone. I mused on the fact that my new family was responsible for it. I'd loved my mom don't get me wrong but I had always felt like a burden. She never made me feel loved like Pepper and Natasha had. My dad had always just never been there he'd tried but I felt like an invader in his life. I'd never fit in with him. I once more thanked my lucky stars that I was related to Bruce Banner. Without him I had a feeling my life would once more be under the rule of Edward Cullen. I never would have met the love of my life Steven Grant Rodgers. My life would never be normal but that didn't matter to me I wasn't normal so why should my life be normal. I let myself relax in the peace of the moment and drifted to sleep.

 ***Steve***

Turning to the living room I saw Izzy fast asleep on the couch. I smiled at her sleeping form as we all began to disperse I picked her up from the couch and carried her to her room. Placing her gently on her bed I turned to leave when she grabbed my wrist half asleep she whispered

"Stay" I smiled and pulled my shoes off and lay beside her pulling her into my chest. Closing my eyes I fell asleep within seconds.

 ***Luna***

 _In a clearing covered in sparkling snow and ice two armies faced off. The Hulk stood ready in front of Angela who was manipulating her force fields to cover her Natasha and Clint so they could get clean shots with no worry of attack. Izzy was floating above Steve who had his shield at the ready. The rest of the Avengers were also at the ready._

 _The Volturi stood beside them at the ready Nightmare stood by Aro ready to defend him. I stood hands glowing pink by the Witch Twins , Peter and Charlotte. As soon as Didyme removed her hood half the army gasped and ran off. Jasper growling_

" _I shall not die here in Alaska! If I die it will be in Texas." Before taking off._

I woke up with a gasp. Alaska. Denali, Alaska. The battle would be soon. Hopefully the Avengers would be ready by the time it happened. Izzy deserved her happy ending. As did Bruce. I pity the fool who goes after their loved ones once they love them back.

Hell hath no fury like that of a women scorned. Or a Hulk for that matter.

 _ **A/N: So what did you think. A little bit of calm before the storm. As sad as it is this story is drawing to a close. It can't go on forever and my love of twilight has slowly dripped away over time and I'm exploring new fandoms. SO… there won't be many chapters left. I plan to at least give you guys 2 more chapters. My muse is now leaning towards**_ The Man behind the Shield. _**Well good bye my readers and onwards to my next chapter for this story.**_

 _ **R/R please.**_


	26. The Finale Part 2: The end is near

_**Welcome my readers to the second to last chapter of Cousin in the Avengers.  
I hope it lives up to your imagination. **_

***Izzy***

 _^Denali, Alaska^_

It had been a long time coming this battle but I'd wished it away to another time but there was no wishing away the sight before me. The last week had been stressful but I was ready.

Edward's army stood dead looking as we awaited the arrival of the Volturi. When they arrived Didyme removed her hood and half the vampires on his side gasped and looked up in horror. Several fleeing as soon as they were free. All of the Cullen coven and Denali took off. Jasper moved to stand by his brother and sister while Alice screeched in anger. Only half of Edward's army remained but he still ordered the attack. I soon was sending dozens of newborns back towards the awaiting arms of the Volturi who shredded them and set them alight. Several of the Volturi guard and a few Avengers surrounded the clearing so the army could not escape. The Hulk was having a fine time ripping vampires apart and I smiled at him. The battle was shorter then we would have believed but considering all the powerful players it should not have been a surprise.

By the time Edward was dead there was only one vampire still alive. Alice Cullen.

 ***Luna***

I glared at the seer who'd sent so many from their destined path. She'd made Izzy believe it was best to go live with her dad and not her cousin by paying her mom to send her to Washington. But at last her path had been corrected. Fate had seen to that. I glared at her and said

"You have ripped many from their proper path seer and for this the price is death." she laughed and dodged my energy blast. My vision glowed pink and I rolled away from her right hook. Standing I ducked her high kick and at the last second sent a blast at her arm removing it from her body. She on instinct alone brought her fist up and got me in the jaw sending blood into my mouth which I promptly spit out and with a bloody grin I focused my energy power into a blast that hit her dead on the chest sending her into flames as she died slowly. Wiping the blood off onto my leather jacket I got up and saw everyone staring at me in awe. I rolled my eyes. Alec and Jane smiled at me and I laughed. The world was safe and I had destroyed the person who had kept my mate from me walking over to Peter and Charlotte's side I smiled at Jasper and I smiled as I saw my future. Seconds later it came true as he pulled me close and kissed me. I rejoiced knowing my mate was here with me and rolled my eyes at the looks of shock everyone wore. But I was happy. Fate would run her course undisturbed by a seer who used her gift selfishly. I smiled as I watched Izzy hug Steve they were perfect for each other and had tossed Edwards head into the fire themselves. Bruce was back and holding Angela. All was right in the world and I could finally take a break from the stress of saving the world after all that's the Avengers job. Mine was guarding the future and keeping fate on track. I leaned back in Jasper's arms as the Volturi left my mother in tow who looked at me and smiled. She was proud of me and I strongly believed one day I'd forgive her I'd have eternity after all. Sadly I knew that one day the original Avengers would be gone with a new generation in charge but I knew I'd see them again. Fate would not let her best protectors of Earth pass on and never come back after all. One day the ghosts of the past would visit the future.

But for now these Avengers had a long life ahead of them especially if I have anything to do with it.

 _ **A/N: I'm so sad! Only one more chapter to go. This story has been a journey for both me and the characters but they get their happily ever after. Perhaps one day in the future. The Avengers will be brought to the future with time travel. You never know if that little plot bunny will show up. So to all my loyal readers I hope you liked this chapter the Epilogue will be coming around shortly. For now I bid you farewell.**_


	27. Epilogue: We all must die sometime

***Luna***

It had been a long time coming and yet it had still hit me like a train wreck. Yesterday the world lost 2 of its heros. The Blue Jay and her husband Captain America had perished. They had been married for 20 years. And in those 20 years had given me my niece and nephew. They had been disarming a bomb and got caught from behind Steve had died to an agent and Izzy by stopping the bomb from doing any damage to others had trapped herself in with the bomb threw her shield. In the end I lost my best friend and the man who was like a brother to me. Their oldest child Sarah Maria Rodgers was 20 going on 21 and held her little brother James Charles Rodgers as they watched their parents be buried.

I could still remember the smile on Izzy's face when they found out she was pregnant. When Steve proposed. When they were married. When Sarah was born. I knew it was coming one of these days a mission would kill them I'd just hoped it wouldn't happen. As they lowered the casket holding my bestfriend I truly wished I was still able to cry. I knew without a doubt that Sarah would be taking up the mantle of superhero as Liberty. She'd been talking about it for months.

Captain America's daughter it would only fit to be Liberty. She took after her father. Blond haired, blue eyed with her mother's face. James took after his mother with brown hair and eyes. Both children had the super soldier serum in their veins like their father with the mutant gene passed down from their mother. James had always been called Dragon and would most likely be called that as a hero. I sighed wishing I could have stopped this from happening but knowing I couldn't have. Fate had her plans and I hoped one day I'd see them again.

I turned to leave unshed tears in my eyes as the soldiers prepared for the last shot. A volley of shots cracked through the air and it truly felt like a bullet in my heart as Carrie Underwood once said.

My heart broke as I left knowing that my best friend was dead. Knowing that soon they would all be gone only their children left to remember them. To carry on the legacy of the Avengers.

To protect the world.

I promised silently as I walked away to always watch over the descendents of the Avengers. Past, Present, Future.

They were family and family protects its own.

* * *

 _ **A/N: What did I just write?!**_

 _Gah!_

 _I'll understand if you hate me for this but this felt like a better ending than any other._

 _I was going to go with a wedding ending but this felt right. It alludes to a possible future for them coming back. But leaves the solidity of death to show not everyone gets forever. That one day a new generation will be all that's left of the Avengers. Everyone must die sometime and I feel these 2 would rather die in battle then from old age. I'm sorry my readers but this is the end of this story. But know they did get a Happy Ending but all of us_ _ **must die sometime.**_


	28. Alternate Happier Ending: Live Forever

***Luna***

 _^Avengers Tower^_

I knew they had risky jobs but it all became real when Ang got hurt so bad. They could die so easily but I could stop it. Perhaps they'd all hate me for this but it would be worth it to never see them die. Gathering energy I focused on theirs and began to set their ageing on a loop.

They would never age. Never grow old. Stay frozen in time. One day a battle would have to "kill" them so the world would never know but for now they were oblivious. They'd notice I know this but. When there little children who waddled across the floor grew older they would never have to watch them die for real.

I know it was cruel to take the choice from them. But I could not bare to think of them dieing this was my remedy for the situation. The world would always need them and so would I. Lady Fate was on my side in this and it would make her job of protecting the world easier.

I would loop their children's too when they got old enough but for now I would pretend. Pretend all was the same. Smiling I walked in the tower hiding what I'd done behind a smile. They would never age never die. This was for a better future believe me or not. But for now I would enjoy hugging little Sarah Maria Rodgers only 4 years old with her blond hair and blue eyes. Watching Izzy rub her stomach fondly as her son James Charles Rodgers was on his way to this world. Angela smiling down at her 5 year old little boy Henry Banner.

Nat holding her 3 year old little girl that had the same fiery red hair and blue eyes. Lilliana Barton. Tony ruffling his daughter Jazmin Stark's brown hair as she scrunched her blue eyes. Thor and Jane sat holding their 1 year old daughter Zariya a blond haired blue eyed little thing. They were the next generation of Avengers. They would be Liberty, Dragon, Hulk (HJ), Black Hawk, Iron Woman, and Zariya (Father like daughter of course)(Sometimes Lightning depends on her mood).

One day they would all be legends just like their parents. It would be a bright new world when they finally took up the title of Avengers but they would be ready always.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So I felt guilty leaving you all with that ending so here's your new one! You get to choose the one you like best personally but heres your Happier Ending and this should clear up any confusion on the kids.**_

Steve-Izzy= Sarah (aka Liberty) + James (aka Dragon)

Angela-Bruce= Henry (aka Hulk or HJ)

Nat-Clint=Lilliana (aka Black Hawk)

Tony-Pepper= Jazmin (aka Iron Woman)

Thor-Jane= Zariya (aka Zariya or Lightning)


End file.
